Right Here
by Sonorus01
Summary: High King Peter has just arrived from his six month trip to Ettinsmoor, and Emily is more then excited to see him. But then everything turns upside down when an unexpected guest arrives. One-Shot. Peter/OC SEXUAL THEMES
1. Surprise, Surpise

**Note from Author: This has nothing to do with my story Timeless! This is simply a one-shot that I was writing, and I just used Emily and Peter's name. Again! This is not Timeless and has nothing to do with it!**

**Part: 1/4**

Emily shot up from her bed looking around the large room. This was the third dream this week she had about leaving Narnia. Narnia was her home now, but she has always had the fear of going back to the real world. She looked outside of her window to see the sun just rising. Not wanting to think about leaving Narnia anymore she got out of bed and dressed.

Later that morning, Emily walked through the halls of Cair Paravel humming an unknown tune. She could hear talking a little ways down the hall and smiled to herself. She knew exactly whose voice that was; it was in fact Peter Pevensie's voice. Emily and Peter had been courting for two years now and everything seemed right between them. They fussed with each other, like a team fussing over a sport, but cared for each other like a mother loves her baby. But the main reason she was excited to hear his voice, is because Peter had just returned just last night from a six month trip to Ettinsmoor, a country North of Narnia.

Emily briskfully walked down the hall. She wanted so badly to see Peter and embrace him. She reached the end of the hallway and slowly opened the door, not wanting to interrupt an unexpected meeting. She looked inside to see Peter reclined on a chair talking with the youngest King of Narnia, Edmund. She entered the room trying to avoid interrupting the Kings conversation.

Peter looked to the door and smiled, he sat up from his chair and walked around the room to Emily

"Good morning beautiful," He said engulfing her into a hug. The both stood there for a while. Emily closed her eyes; she could smell the scent she missed so much from Peter.

"I've missed you," She whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Words could even describe how much I have missed you," Peter cupped her face into his hands. He traced his thumb against her bottom lip. She pulled her face up meeting Peter's lips. She missed the feeling of Peter's lips against hers and she didn't want this moment to end.

They stood there sharing kisses for a while until Peter broke away. He looked to where he sat before with Edmund.

"Did he leave?" Peter asked letting out a small chuckle.

"I guess so," Emily laughed kissing Peter one more time.

"Shall we go with the others then?" Peter asked.

Emily nodded her head and they walked down the hall hand in hand. They walked into the large dining room to see the King and Queens, but also a very unfamiliar face.

"Peter!" The girl exclaimed jumping from her seat and running to the High King. Emily released Peter's hand as the stranger embraced Peter.


	2. Avoidance

**Note from Author: This has nothing to do with my story Timeless! This is simply a one-shot that I was writing, and I just used Emily and Peter's name. Again! This is not Timeless and has nothing to do with it!**

**Part: 2/4**

"Estelle, what are you doing here?" Peter asked the girl as they pulled away from the hug.

"I came to see you!" She said smiling, "I couldn't stand not seeing you."

"Estelle, I have only just bid my farewells to you, only yesterday."

"I know," She looked up to Peter and smiled, "But I forgot to give you something."

Before Peter could asked what, she crashed her lips into his grabbing onto the side of his face.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked trying to keep his composer.

"I love you Peter," Estelle's voice was excited, "Won't you come back to be with me?"

Peter looked to Emily who was watching, waiting for Peter to answer.

"Pete?" Estelle put her hand on Peter's cheek, "Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?" The High King asked glancing to Emily once again.

"The time we spent together."

Emily couldn't take this anymore. She departed from the dining room and to her chambers. She closed the door let out a whimper of a cry. Thoughts were filling into her head now. The only thing she could picture was Peter and Estelle lying in bed together. Not even her and Peter have gotten that far.

For the rest of the day Emily avoided Peter. She didn't want to see him nor Estelle. All day Emily would go from the library to the kitchen, to the throne room to Great Hall, and from the Living area to her own room, making sure to not run into Peter.

It had been dark in the sky for about an hour in a half now and Emily was wrapped up in a romance novel she came across in the library. Now she was trying to keep the thought of Peter cheating on her out of her head. But the novel didn't do much to help.

"Emily?" A female voice asked from outside the door.

"What?" Emily hadn't spoken since she was with Peter and her voice was a bit shaky.

"May I please come in?" Emily knew it was Susan outside of her door.

Reluctantly, Emily walked to the door and peeked outside. Susan was standing alone.

"Come in," Emily said opening the door all the way and then shutting it once Susan was is.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked placing her hand over Emily's.

"Why would you even ask that?" Emily could feel new tears forming in her eyes, "I just witnessed Peter kiss another woman in front of me!"

"That's why I'm here, Peter wishes to speak with you."

Emily paused.

"No, I do not wish to speak with him."

"He has ordered for you," Susan whispered.

"Well I refuse to go!" Emily raised her voice.

"Emily, you have to go, it's the Kings orders."


	3. Down To Us

**Well I was looking threw my stories and I noticed I skipped a whole intire chapter. I'm so sorry guys lol. Well here it is though. **

**Note from Author: This has nothing to do with my story Timeless! This is simply a one-shot that I was writing, and I just used Emily and Peter's name. Again! This is not Timeless and has nothing to do with it!**

**Part 3 of 4**

Emily looked at Susan and then nodded her head, "Only because I have to."

Susan escorted Emily to Peter's room, the walk was silent and neither of them dared to speak. Susan stopped in front of the High King's door and knocked. She gave Emily a sympathetic smile and opened the door.

Emily walked inside trying to keep here tears from coming, but they seemed to be forcing there way from her eyes. The door closed behind her and the room became dark, except for the few torches lit on the walls. Emily could feel her heart racing and her hands were shaking. Peter wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Emily?"

Emily turned around to see Peter entering his room.

"What is it that you want?" Emily asked folding her arms. Peter walked closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"Can we talk?"

"There is no need for talking Peter, I understand what my eyes saw."

"No you don't"

"Yes Peter, I believe I do, you kissed her."

"She kissed me, I pulled back!"

Emily was silent for a moment trying to avoid Peter's gaze.

"Did you cheat on me Peter?"

"No Emily, Estelle tried to be with me, but I told her I was with you,"

"Then why did she come proclaiming her love for you?"

"I don't know! I told her I wish to not have any type of relationship with her, but she wouldn't hear it."

Emily stared at Peter trying to read his face, figuring if he was lying or not. Peter took Emily's both hands and held them in his.

"Don't you get it Emily?" He closed the space between them.

"Get what?" She asked looking away from his face. She couldn't help but feel weak at the knees when Peter was touching her.

"I love you," He whispered, taking his hands from Emily's and cupping her face.

"You love me?"

"More then I thought I ever could." He whispered, kissing Emily's lips softly. Emily returned the kiss with much passion. This was the first time Peter had ever told Emily he loved her, and it was something he was holding in for a while.

"Peter," Emily stopped the kiss, "I love you to."

Peter pressed his forehead against Emily's, stroking the sides of her face.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

Emily looked at Peter and kissed his lips gently.

"Yes."

Peter smiled to her and took a deep breath of relief.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that I've waited so long to tell you."

Emily kissed Peter again. She knew Peter didn't do anything with Estelle, and she trusted him with her heart.


	4. Surrealistic

**Note from Author: This has nothing to do with my story Timeless! This is simply a one-shot that I was writing, and I just used Emily and Peter's name. Again! This is not Timeless and has nothing to do with it!**

**Part 4 of 4**

Peter and Emily shared kisses for a few minuets soaking in the moment. They had both just told each other of the there love, and nothing made either of them happier.

"My King," Emily Parted from Peter, "The night is late, I must retire."

"Since it is so late at the night, I'm sure you would feel more comfortable staying in my chambers," Peter caressed her arms as he spoke.

"I suppose," Emily muttered. Peter smiled at her and walked to his bed. He was already in his night clothes, which consisted of a loose fitting blue tunic and dark brown sleeping trousers. He pulled back the heavy covers and slipped in. Peter looked to Emily.

"Aren't you coming my lady, its quiet cold in here?"

Emily couldn't help but blush; she walked to the edge of the other side of the bed and untied her night robe. Gently she folded it and laid it on a table near the bed. She slipped under the covers and scooted closer to Peter.

Peter cupped her face into his hands once again and started to kiss her, Peter shifted his body over Emily's to be more comfortable.

"I love you so much," Peter's voice was uneasy.

Emily kissed him adding more passion. Her body grew goose bumps when Peter started to stroke her waist.

Emily moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his tunic.

"Emily… are you sure you want to do this?" Peter stopped kissing her neck and looked her strait in the eye.

"Yes," Emily whispered taking off his tunic. She could feel Peter shiver a bit from her touch, "I love you."

Peter pulled her night gown over her head. He passionately kissed her while he pulled her underwear down. Emily kicked them from around her ankles as she fiddled around with Peter's trousers. Finally though, she loosened them and pulled them down his legs.

Emily started to feel nervous, she had never been in bed with a man before, and didn't know what to expect. She sat up on the bed, as did Peter. He smiled at her and then began kissing her neck again. Emily moaned from the sensation of Peter's lips against her skin. She pulled away a bit and scooted back against the headboard spreading her legs apart.

She looked at Peter's body; one part in particular was hard for her to keeping her eyes off of. His erection was rock solid, and Emily could feel a sensation go through her body. She wanted him inside her, she wanted to feel the pleasure, and most of all she wanted to make love to her king.

Peter moved in closer to her, giving her a kiss on the lips. He placed his erection at Emily's opening and pushed it in gently. Emily grabbed onto the sheets, not expecting such a feeling. Peter moved deeper inside her until thrusting back out.

"Oh, Peter," Emily moaned to him. She grabbed onto his back to hold herself up more, but ended up digging her nails into him instead.

Peter started to move in and out of her more swiftly.

"Peter, you feel so…" Emily couldn't even finish her sentence without letting out another loud moan.

She could hear Peter breathing loudly as he moved inside of her. His body was moist now and his hair was starting to get damper.

Both lovers new that there climax was coming soon, but wanted to make the most of this incredible moment. Peter grabbed onto Emily's right leg and moved it to his waist, he started to pick up his pace faster inside of her.

Peter bent down and kissed Emily, both letting out deep moans.

Emily felt Peter's body stiffen as he let out one final moan. She could feel his seed spilling inside of her.

Peter collapsed next to her and took deep breaths. She laid in her spot still panting from the amazing love making her and Peter just did.

"Emily," Peter said through deep breaths.

Emily looked to him and smiled, she trailed her fingers down the side of his face.

"Will you be my wife?"

Emily looked at Peter for a second, soaking in his words.

"Of course," She responded kissing his gentle lips.


End file.
